


The 6th Aspen Girl

by Wonder777



Category: TV Shows - Fandom, Touched by an Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder777/pseuds/Wonder777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set within the episode called "The Pact". Season 4, Episode 6. A girl at the camp has no sense of identity, her only clue: a silver bracelet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 6th Aspen Girl

**_Chapt"The 6th Aspen Girl"_ **

Writer's Note: This is set during "The Pact" episode. Erin, Nikki, Melanie, Kim, and Abby have secondary parts here.

**Chapter One**

Angie looked out the window on the bus as it trudged down a rural road. The other girls talked about the usual: boys, camp, fashion. But that wasn't really her kind of thing, so she drifted off into a daydream. The rhythm of the bus seemed to lull her to sleep and into her own world. Soon she was out of it.

It was the same. She's flying and suddenly is knocked down to earth. Then everything goes black. She's jolted awake just as Abby, the girl sitting beside her, was starting to mention the bus was nearing the camp. It was also her first year.

They had chatted some at the start. A chubby, dark haired girl with a purple streak up front, they had hit it off pretty good. Both loved the technology with their laptops in tow.

Looking out, Angie could see the big sign. "Camp Sunlight" was spelled in big letters. Until a few months ago, she had never heard of this place. She was already feeling a little better because she shared a bond with the other campers.

Tess was fuming from the little switch Rafael and Monica tried to pull on her. She already asked the Father for Monica to be brought back to the camp. Andrew was left back to help the girls to their cabins. In all my years as a supervisor, never have I've had such a pack of stubborn angels under my charge. Tess muttered as she watches him prepare the medicines the infirmary. She had to keep a close eye on this one like the other two.

Angie followed Abby out of the bus behind two other girls. One was black with long braids. The other girl was red headed, white and pale as a ghost. Like everyone else, they wore the yellow "Camp Sunlight" shirts, but they had taken permanent markers and crossed out the Sunlight part and under it wrote "Sundown". The two looked like they swallowed a gallon of lemon juice by the expressions on their faces.

"I should have brought popcorn, "Angie thought, "drama queens here." That was her first impression of them. Apparently they were veterans and that they entitled them to bark orders to the newcomers.

"Newbies carry our bags." The redhead commands Abby, the Hispanic girl named Melanie, and Angie. Abby and Melanie protest, but do it anyway. Angie didn't do it. "You're more than capable of doing it yourself." She tells them and walks off to the board with the cabin assignments pinned on it.

She was trying to find her name, hoping those girls weren't in the same one as her, when someone bumped into her with a big black duffle bag. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the tall, blonde haired man holding the bag.

"I am so sorry! It's like a madhouse here. Didn't see you there." Andrew extends his hand and Angie shakes it. "I'm Andrew and who you might be?" Those green eyes making his smile seem brighter. "Angela Starling. First year here. I just need to know where my cabin is."

Pushing back his locks, he runs his finger down the cabin lists, finally seeing her name. "Aspen Room and it would be that way." Pointing in the general direction. Angie picked up her bags and trudged towards there.

Entering the Aspen room, she caught the two girls bossing Abby and the other two girls around. "Fork over the towels, you drip dry." The redhead named Erin says with a bitter edge in her voice. When the blonde with the curly hair protested, she snaps back with, " Do I hear backtalk? Because if you're going to be a problem, they have a way of resolving themselves in really ugly ways."

"Wow, with this attitude, maybe an object lesson is in order for these two" she thought, "mental note: ask around about where to find and obtain a pair or two of really sharp scissors..." she smiled at the thought of it.

The camp song was pretty good, led by the activities director Tess. An older black woman that can sing, she roused the crowd. "You got the spirit?" She asks the campers and we respond. Looking over, Angie sees Erin and Nikki sit there stonewalled then roll their eyes and get up to leave. To her they seemed bored. Soon enough, they get up and walk out.

**Chapter Two**

The water in the pool was soothing and calm. Angie had finally gotten settled in and now could relax. She heard the muffled noises while under, sometimes some of the other girls pass by doing laps. But that didn't matter, she loved the silence (or as close as possible to it).

Andrew was the lifeguard today (strange considering he's an angel of death). He had been watching Angie for the last few minutes and asked himself what was she doing submerged for so long. It was actually around a minute, but seemed an eternity to him. 

Angie was in a state where she could access her memories. She was known to hold her breath underwater for up to 2 minutes. Again she saw herself in the air and knocked down. Then a glow enveloped her and just before impact, she felt a hand on her head. Startled, she reaches up and grabs whoever was there, digging in with her nails.

"What are you doing?" She gasped breaking to the surface, "I was so close..." Then she sees the hand belonged to Andrew. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when someone does that." Angie then picks up her things before he could get in a word edgewise. He was worried she had a death wish and she reacts the way she did. Makes one suspicious....and that bracelet. Something about it was familiar.

On her way back, Angie comes across a face shaped rock. Erin and Nikki were there. Their attitude from earlier was replaced with a expression of vulnerability as they recited names that were written on it. Apparently they were names of girls who attended here and died. 

Later, Monica arrives with evening medications. Angie liked her right from the bat. Hair, accent, and personality despite Erin and Nikki's grim attitude coming back. She hated the medications for HIV. It was within the last two years she had been diagnosed. A bad blood transfusion did it after a car wreck almost did her in. 

That night, after everyone was asleep, she woke up. Angie heard crying from Erin's bed. She looked fine, but it was like she was weeping from within. Sometimes Angie could see this. Anyhow, slipping on a pair of shorts and a light jacket, she snuck out. For some reason, all her life she was able to pick locks, slip out of her room, sneak away with nobody noticing. Her friends called her "Ninja" for that reason. 

She headed towards the lake. It was beautiful at night. The moon was full and the flashlight she carried wasn't really needed. The water was clear and it claimed her. Reminded her of where she grew up with her adopted parents. The closest thing she connection she had to her natural family was the bracelet she wore on her left wrist.

By what her parents told her, when they found her in a wildflower field as a baby, this was with her. It had a strange symbol on it. Since she was 10, Angie has worn it everyday. 

She just prayed, reflected, and wished that she could find her family before this virus takes her from this world. Hearing a rustling, Angie panics and runs off, unknowingly leaving her bracelet behind on the dock bench. Getting back to the cabin in record time, she managed to get back in before Rafael did bed checks. 

**Chapter Three**

Andrew had thought he had saw something by the dock and went to investigate. On the bench was the bracelet he saw Angie wearing earlier. It had to have been her out here. Upon a closer inspection, he notices a symbol. One that definitely not human. What would she be doing with this?

"I've seen this before. It's the emblem of a high level Search and Rescue angel" Tess examines the item closely, "but how did she get this if she's human is an excellent question. Maybe a little research will do, I've got some friends in Archives who may help." Handing it back to Andrew, she tells him to return it. 

In the morning Angie was frantic, she lost her bracelet. Looking everywhere, it couldn't be found. It had to be at the lake from last night, she thought, the bench on the dock. The only possible connection to my real family is gone. It was a good luck charm to her, now it could be at the bottom of the lake.

Later at the pool, he had his chance. Slipping the bracelet in the folds of her towel, Andrew was able to strike up conversation with Angie when she became happy her treasure was back with her.

"My parents found me in a field not far from their house when I was a baby. This was on my wrist." She caressed the bracelet, "All we know that it's silver, but the symbol is nothing any one had ever seen. I think it may be a family crest." Andrew was listening, his blonde hair was blowing in the slight breeze. 

"They adopted me soon after and now I'm in a race against time because of this disease. The fact I could keel over at any time makes it much more crucial. If I can do that, I would die a happy person." Angie stared into the clear pool water, eyes misty. 

"You never know, it may happen before then." Andrew says, hoping to give some comfort. He felt her nervousness, the rush of trying to find out could make the virus worse. "Maybe I can help. Let me try and do some research." Reaching out, he clasps Angie's hand and gently squeezing it.

**Chapter Four**

Again, that night Angie slipped out of the cabin. She had enough of hearing about Erin and her infatuation with Andrew. Back down to the lake she went. The moonlight reflecting off the water's surface was soothing, and the sound of the breeze made it better. 

Her, Abby, Kim and Melanie became good friends real quick. But Erin and Nikki had that outer toughness. But everyone knew they were just as scared as the other girls. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. 

Something about the water stirred memories. Ones Angie knows are not hers. People from different times before she was born. Dreams of flying through the air were her favorites. They came more often than any other type of dream, it was so real that when she woke up, it saddened her when she realized it couldn't happen in real life. 

Often, especially recently, she seemed to have memories. Of people she never could have met. Other cultures, other times from before she was born. But how could that be? These thoughts whirled through her mind and the bracelet she had was the key to it all, she knew it. 

"You know it's after curfew don't you?" An Irish voice whispers in Angie's ear, breaking her out of the thoughts. It was Monica, with a flashlight in hand. Angie felt....comfortable around her. "What are you doing out here?" She sits down beside the girl, taking a deep breath of the lake air. 

"I'm sorry, I had to get out. Erin was starting to drive me crazy with all her talk of Andrew." She came right out and said it. Honesty was the best policy she was taught growing up. " Coming out here just makes me feel..."Angie struggles to find the words, "calmer." It was half true. She couldn't tell Monica (or anyone for that matter) about her dreams. But she starts to open up.

"Ever have a dream so real when you wake up, it leaves a sense of disappointment it couldn't happen in real life?" Then she tells a few details she's seen in them. Monica then offers to accompany Angie back to her cabin, Angie refuses. "I can find my way back and won't do it out again. I promise." Then quick as a flash, she was gone.

**Chapter Five**

Once back in her bed in the Aspen Room, Angie was still nervous. She was expecting Monica to drag her back to the cabin by the ear. She didn't get much sleep that night. They came back, more vivid this time. Details were clearer.

Someone was beside her and Angie felt she had to protect that person. Suddenly, a blow from behind knocked her down. The person had ran ahead to an old farmhouse. The figure was dark but had glowing red eyes. She fights and it gets into the air with this person. In the heat of battle, a moment of distraction and another hard blow sends Angie spiraling down. Then it all goes black.

The next day, heading towards the Face on her way to the pool, Angie sees Nikki and Erin arguing. "I can't believe you wrote your own name on there. Everyone's name that's on it is DEAD. Have you finally lost it?" Nikki was almost livid. She didn't want to lose her friend any sooner. "I'm not afraid." Erin had a slight smile saying it, sending chills down Angie's spine. The two passed her without notice. She felt something wasn't right here.

Once at the Face, she sees why Nikki was so upset. The words "Erin Loves Andrew" were written in big red letters on it. It scared her, like it was some kind of omen. This wasn't just a crush: something big was going to happen. She knew it. Angie had to admit, Andrew was kind of cute, but she knew something was different about him too.

Softball was never Angie's kind of thing, so she signed up for the pool. Beside, it was more kind of thing. Raphael was in charge this time. He was just there playing lifeguard while Andrew was doing infirmary duty. There had been a bunch of cases involving poison ivy. 

Floating face up, Angie just let herself drift off while staring into the clouds before her eyes close. The same dream came back as before. This time, she heard the voices of her parents. It sounded like they found her. Then Raphael calls everyone out of the pool. Angie snaps out of her daydream as she felt everyone swim to the edge. "Everyone get your towels and get to your cabins." he says. Quickly she gathers her things and heads back. 

The other girls were already in the cabin by the time Angie arrived. Sitting quietly on their cots and looking like someone had died. She asks what happened. "Kim's on her way to the hospital," Melanie explains, "collapsed at the end of the softball game." It was a waiting game now.

Monica comes by about an hour later and tells them Kim is holding her own and brings up the talent show. Angie suggests a sing along with her playing a keyboard. But Erin had another idea, giving a morbid twist to "She Will Be Coming Around The Mountain". Her bitterness was plain as the nose on her face. Angie had that same sensation about Monica like she did Andrew. As sincere as she was, Erin was too angry to listen to reason. 

**Chapter Six**

Later, during arts and crafts, Abby got a call from her mom that she would come to pick her up Friday morning. Angie sees Tess comfort her like a mother. After finishing her bead necklace, Angie heads to the cabin, heading down the same trail as the Face. Stepping behind a tree, she sees Erin and Andrew. She's showing him what she had wrote on the rock. 

Andrew sees Erin's proclamation of love and had to admit it, was flattered. It wasn't the first time a human female had a crush on him. So he had to break it to her gently like so many times before in times past.

Angie couldn't hear what was said but just by seeing Erin's reaction, it went exactly like she saw it. Andrew leaves and the other girls came up. Angie took the long way around. Maybe she could talk to her later. But something kept her there. Getting closer, she could hear better. Erin was saying something like "we can choose our time and date to die. Go out on our own terms." They didn't know she was listening. By what she was hearing, they were planning to kill themselves, at least Erin was. That girl already had a preoccupation with it, that was for sure. Now she was leading them to do the same. Angie was conflicted on what to do. Try and talk them out of doing it herself or get an adult? 

That evening, after diinner, she tries to find Monica, who was in the infirmary prepping the nightly medications. Knocking, she hears Monica call her inside. "Hi Angie. You're okay?" Her Irish tone showing concern. 

Angie was nervous enough, but felt at ease with her. "I need to tell you something...." and she told Monica what she had heard earlier that day. "It's serious and they don't know I overheard them. At least I don't think so." Watching the girl leave, she knew why she and the other angels were there. 

**Chapter Seven**

Tess, clad in her angelic robes, strode down the Halls of Heaven towards the Archives Department. She had a meeting with an old friend. How she missed the beauty of this place on a regular basis. Sarafina was a dear friend who worked alongside her in Search and Rescue. 

"Tess! How have you been?" A frilly little voice caught her ear. "It's been so long since we've had a sit down." Today she wore a flower dress with her Archives badge pinned on the front. In her hand was a frappachino that smelled of caramel. They sat down at a table in a courtyard just.outside the Halls.

After a few minutes of catching up, Tess finally gets to the point. "Actually, I come on business." Tess pulls out a picture of the bracelet and shows it to Serafina. Her blue eyes grew, she recognized the emblem. "I'm working on an assignment and this happens to be in the possession of a human girl. Usually, something like this they cannot wear, much less touch."

"Did you say a human had this?" Serafina gets up. "Come with me. If this is true, then what we have here is a Lost Angel." They get up and head straight to the Archives. Once there, she begins to search through volumes of thick books. 

"Now show me that picture." Tess hands it to her. "You are right, this is an insignia of a high level Search and Rescue angel. Give me some time to check our list of Lost Ones and I can get back to you as soon as possible." Tess thanks her and mentions something else.

"What are Lost Angels?" Tess had heard the term in whispers, but never understood it. How could be an angel be lost? Serafina explains how that from time to time the Father will step in and revert an angel to a human form for whatever reason He sees fit. To protect, maybe to experience life as a human. "I think that the former may be the case here."

The two part and Serafina guarantees she will do what she can to help. Tess gives a description of the human and then rushes back to the camp. Something serious was happening there.

Back at the camp, the girls finally got their hands on some pills, thanks to Melanie's rash. While Rafael was distracted, they got the keys and got what they needed. They debated over whether to let Angie in on their plans, but decided against it, not knowing that she knew and told someone. 

They had to be better at covering their tracks because the counselors seemed to keep a closer eye on them. One of them always seemed to be hanging around. Especially Andrew, Erin couldn't even look at him after being dejected at the Face. 

**Chapter Eight**

Tess was filled in by Monica and Andrew about what she learned from her friend in Archives. But for now they had more pressing matters at hand. "What about the girls in the Aspen Room?" She asks, "We don't have much time, but there were pills missing, so we need a word and quickly." Rafael says nervously.

In the cabin, everyone except Angie, were getting dressed for the talent show. Of course, they were dressing in what hopefully would be their funeral wear. They had to careful what they say around her, for fear of them being found out and stopped. But one thing Nikki and Erin did was apologize to Angie for how they treated her. "You're not so bad after all." Erin says with a false smile and a look of defeat in her eyes. 

Erin wanted to clear the air so to speak before leaving this world. Then they headed out, to the talent show. Or so they made everyone think, leaving Angie alone in the cabin worried. She then heads out that way....

"You're saying we may also be dealing with a Lost Angel?" Andrew says with a tone of concern in his voice. "I only thought it was a myth, something to entertain the young cherubs." Tess nods, "Yes, I also had heard stories about that. But the Father hasn't lost track of them. Keep that in mind. By what I've been told, our lost one is starting to remember." Tess then looks at her watch. "You go to the girls and I'll handle the talent show."

Angie watches as her cabin mates turn away from the trail leading to the main hall where the talent show was going on. They turn on the path leading to the Face. She was so scared for them, yet she follows in the shadows. Not realizing Monica was there right beside her, but Angie felt her.

Once there ( it was a little harder because of the dark), she sees Abby begin to dole out something to the others. She was going to run towards them and try to stop it, but she sees Andrew glowing right behind them. And that frightened her so much her feet wouldn't move. Suddenly, her mind was flooded with images like before but more intense. 

So Angie turns and runs, thinking it must be the new medication she was on. Blindly, she heads anywhere but there. Monica was worried but she had to deal with the others. The Father would take care of this one for now...

The lost angel was running towards the lake. To the pier and in a second before falling into a dead faint, realizes who she was. It was too much for Angie to handle at the moment. And there she would lay in the starlight. The next thing she remembers is hearing Andrew's voice.

"Tess, she's still breathing. And I think she's starting to come around." Angie slowly opens her eyes and sees the two of them leaning over her. They found her on the pier just inches from the edge. "We found her in time. Angelica, can you hear me?" Tess had gotten word from the Father who she was, therefore knew her name. 

She comes around, still shocked by them glowing. "I...I...now remember. Not all of it, but just enough to know for a start." Raising herself to a more comfortable position, Angie begins to glow like Tess and Andrew. She feels a sense of love never had experienced, but feels familiar. 

But, that was the last thing on her mind at the moment. "What about Erin and the others? Are they-" Andrew calms Angie down by explaining that they chose to live and are waiting for her. "And Kim is back from the hospital. Come on, they're about to have a song along by the fire." 

This would be Angie's last night as a human with no past nor family. She had both and it was going to be an adventure going back Home. 

The End

I plan to make a little series about Angelica and her adventures with Monica and the gang. Her readjustment to celestial life. Please read and review! Love, Wonder!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to start a spin off series because of the twist at the end.


End file.
